Double Tap
by Queen of Redonda
Summary: Usagi/Mamoru A fluffy fic about our favorite couple, and a certain smartphone app that makes Mamoru jealous..?


_AN:_

 _I'm not really sure why I thought of this, but it has def helped me get back into writing. This is only two chapters long, and I'm almost done with the next chapter, it'll probably be up by Tuesday- fingers crossed._

* * *

Usagi trudged along the sidewalk, counting the tiles she stepped on, almost crashing into a parking meter. She was luckily pulled out of her trance by the smell of french pastries coming from her favorite spot for coffee. Makaron Cafe had become Usagi's favorite place ever since she moved to Westville a few months ago.

In a surprising turn of events, Usagi had transferred out of her local community college in two years time. She was now studying political theory with a minor in dance and often times found herself craving a cup of coffee when she had to study. She blamed Mamoru for her addiction that surfaced in high school but he always laughed it off and said she was a true 'caff addict".

Usagi stepped into the fairly crowded bakery, more than half of the tables were taken. Luckily her order was to go since she was meeting up with Mamoru for date night later on; she could stay there for hours.

The line went by quickly and she ordered six french macarons. She figured she'd eat two on the way and Minako would probably take two or three. Minako's mother did not approve of her daughter moving away to the city for college even though she had a volleyball scholarship. Minako on the other hand was convinced she needed to go, and with the help of her father ended up renting a small apartment near the school. When Usagi's transfer was a success, the two negotiated like true war generals with their parents to let them find a bigger place, still near the school, only they would get part time jobs to pay for half of their rent. Of course they could not be turned away by their fathers, so their mission was a success.

They shared a two bedroom apartment that was a fifteen minute drive from school, and conveniently another fifteen minutes away from the beach. They were ecstatic about being able to live together for the remainder of their college years.

After getting her vanilla latte, she went about on her way. The cafe was across the street from the school, a prime location for customers, so Usagi usually parked by the cafe instead of on campus. She would sometimes head to the library and have her snack there while either reading or watching movies. Today however, Mamoru explicitly reminded her to head straight home because he knew she'd be late otherwise. It was unusual but he refused to tell her where they were going, except that he'd pick her up at 6:30, which meant he needed to leave by 7:00. He also said something about a dress she would be getting once she got home. It was a little past four o'clock, so Usagi had plenty of time to get home and lounge around before having to get ready.

Since they lived on the second floor of the apartment building, Usagi usually took the stairs. She would usually eat whatever she wanted and not gain an ounce but ever since becoming interested in dancing, she opted to take active choices whenever possible so as to not slip back into old habits.

Minako was home, as expected. Fridays she just had a morning class at ten and then the rest of the day off. She currently worked only on weekends and when needed on Friday nights. When her third year began, she was promised a spot at the student store that she had been working at since halfway through freshman year. Unfortunately, it was too hectic because they only wanted to give her shifts during the week and it was hard to work while balancing class times. After a couple weeks she mentioned to one of her classmates that she would probably start looking for another job and they pointed her in the direction of the hospital. Their university had a hospital on campus and she went to check it out. Minako had always loved nursing, so when they told her the positions that were open were for nurse assistants, she knew she had to have that job.

Usagi walked in and saw Minako laying on the couch. Every now and then, her mother would send her care packages and today she saw one on the coffee table.

"What'd they send this time?"

Minako sat up and threw Usagi a bag of cookies. she caught them and was immediately startled by the smell.

"Are these..?"

Minako nodded excitedly, "apparently Mako decided to throw in some home made goods, so she sent us each a bag of cookies and some rice krispy treats. Mother sent me some bananas and a gift card to Souplantation. Do we even have one of those around here?"

Usagi laughed at the bunch of bananas that Minako had left on the table. Minako's mother was not the best chef so her care packages usually consisted of some sort of fruit and a various items like fruit snacks and baked chips. The box was usually very random. She supposed that since Makoto sent them baked goods there was no point in sending other junk food.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I dropped by Makaron and they gave me an extra. I ordered six but I think they recognize me since I'm constantly there. Want one?"

Minako jumped up from the couch and studied the macarons, finally picking one she deemed was almond and one raspberry.

The two finished their snacks while catching up on their day.

"Hey Usa, what time did you have to be ready by?"

"6:30, why?"

"It's 5:45"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm going to be late late late!"

Usagi dashed off into her room and in less than two minutes Minako heard the shower running. She was laughing her head off since her clueless friend still had no idea it was not even 5:30 yet.

It was ten past six and Usagi was almost ready. After showering, she had immediately dashed off to put on make-up. Minako walked in laughing, telling her to take her time since it wasn't even six yet. Usagi threw a shoe at her since she had obviously believed her and had not checked a clock.

While she had been showering, a delivery man had dropped off a package. Minako clearly not bothered by the fact that the package was for Usagi had opened it and displayed it on Usagi's bed. Once Usagi had calmed down she had seen the dress but could not bring herself to try it on until it was almost time for Mamoru to pick her up. The dress was a black BCBGMAXAZRIA, with sheer floral lace inserts that went from the collar down to the chest. It was a long sleeved cocktail dress that would definetly not reach her knees, Usagi could not believe something so beautiful existed.

At six thirty, Minako was helping Usagi put the finishing touches on her hair. She opted for loose curls, her hair had undergone a serious cut the summer before their senior year of high school. In an attempt to prove herself more sophisticated, she had cut the hair that once reached past her knees and left it at her waist. Granted her hair was still long, just not like before. She occasionally wore her odangos, usually when she would be seeing Rei.

The door bell alerted them that Mamoru must be there and Minako went to get it while Usagi slipped on her dress. She slowly made her way to the living room, waiting for a reaction from Mamoru.

Mamoru himself was anxious. He was interning at the hospital now and when their supervisor said they would have a day off on Saturday, he would be out of the country at a medical conference, Mamoru was genuinely excited about having a day to himself.

His peers were obviously feeling the same way since they had arranged and invited him to a pub crawl which he politely turned down. That had been a few days ago, so when Mamoru had gotten home he immediately planned a date for Friday night.

His schedule was so busy now, he sometimes had day shifts, other times he was working graveyard. his dates with Usagi ranged from brunch to dinner to breakfast. He had cancelled a few times too, after being called on emergency. He decided that since he would have Saturday morning to sleep in he'd take her out downtown to dinner.

"Do you like it?"

Usagi twirled for him, giggling as he stood there coughed in an attempt to shake him from his stupor and Mamoru blushed. His Usako was beautful, that he always knew. However there were moments when he himself could not believe that he was hers, moments when he was in sheer bliss from just being in her presence.

Usagi knew a speechless Mamoru was the best compliment she could ask for so she simply let him know that she just needed to get her purse and coat and they could be on their way.

* * *

 _Let me know what you guys think! Reviews genuinely make my day! I love putting this couple into scenarios that revolve around random things in daily life that include technology so I guess this was partially inspired by Of Meddlesome Smartphones, check that out too~_ **K** _._


End file.
